kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Like Ozu Like Son
Like Ozu Like Son is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Team LilyMu are pursuing Gonard, who flees into a crowd. They find him, but Gonard produces a hot-dog-cart-shaped laser, which he fires into the crowd. Mitsuki and Lily attempt to engage him, but have their lasers shot from their hands. Guano attempts to engage Gonard, but is incapacitated with a poisoned hot dog. Gonard flees. Lily calls in Mikey, who is strangely glum and apathetic. Mikey crashes the hover jet into a building, causing Guano to end the scene. The cast question Mikey about his behavior and attempt to cheer him up. Mikey remains gloomy and leaves. They discover that it is Mikey's birthday and think that he is upset because they did not celebrate it. They plan to throw Mikey a surprise party to cheer him up. Mikey is back at his apartment, talking to his father on the phone. It is revealed that Mikey is missing a fishing trip that he and his father take every year on his birthday. Mitsuki calls Mikey and invites him over that evening for the surprise party. Lily is busy shopping for the party while Gonard and Guano run around among some birds. The birds fly away, but they discover that a baby bird has been left behind. Gonard and Guano regret separating the bird from his parents and resolve to take care of it. Mitsuki suggests they leave the bird there until its parents return, but they dismiss the idea. Mikey arrives at Lily and Mitsuki's apartment for the party, but he is unaffected by their attempt to cheer him up and leaves. Ozu approaches Mikey in the hall and tells him about the time he spent with his parents when he was young. Ozu offers to be Mikey's stand-in father for the weekend in order to cheer him up. The next day, Mikey has returned to his normal demeanor. The cast question him, and he reveals that Ozu is taking him out to do father-son activities. Ozu arrives, and the two of them head out with Yes Man. Gonard and Guano are attempting to take care of Reggie, the bird they adopted. The two get into an argument over their responsibilities. Reggie almost flushes himself down the sink, but is rescued at the last second. Gonard and Guano resolve to be better parents. Mikey is out spending the day with Ozu. Ozu attempts to teach Mikey how to be more like him. Gonard and Guano prepare to return Reggie to the wild. Lily and Mitsuki arrive to watch. Reggie begins to take off, but loses control and falls. The flock of birds arrives and rescues him. The birds, angry at Gonard and Guano, descend on them. Mikey and Ozu are fishing on a boat at the pier. Mikey decides to take the boat further out to sea, where there are more fish. Mikey loses control of the boat and ends up crashing it into a rock, destroying it. Mikey, Ozu, and Yes Man are now stranded in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Ozu berates Mikey for his actions. Suddenly, the boat is surrounded by sharks. The rest of the LilyMu cast take shelter in Gonard's apartment. The birds continue to hound them. Gonard foolishly opens a window, allowing the birds to get into his apartment. The cast flee, and Mitsuki comes up with an idea to deal with the birds. The sharks begin to attack the boat and Yes Man is eaten. Ozu and Mikey lament their situation and apologize to each other. Mikey comes up with an idea to save them. Gonard and Guano cover themselves with feathers and pretend to be a bird. The birds see through their disguise and move to attack them. Just then, Reggie stands between them and talks down the birds. The birds depart, with Reggie following after saying goodbye to the cast. Mikey and Ozu construct a makeshift flying machine to escape the sharks. The machine manages to work, and the two fly back to Tokyo. Mikey and Ozu reunite with the rest of the cast. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey and Reggie arriving to cure Guano with an antidote. Trivia * The title of this episode references the proverb "like father, like son". * This episode is one of the few in which Guano and Ozu's familial relationship is referenced. Category:Episodes